Wild Eyes
by Dinosaurs R Dead
Summary: AU- "No Regrets. Just Revenge." The Puffs' lives have been torn apart and the world they once knew has been taken over by evil. While they adjust to their new lowly places alongside demons, one green-eyed rogue vows to take back what's hers. Even if everyone thinks she's dead. Sequel to 9 Months. Will be M-Rated. x
1. Prologue: Bloodlust

Oooook...

I am **really **nervous about releasing this. I have trashed so many drafts of this chapter it's a blur. It's taken so long to publish this because I'm STILL nervous nobody will like it. I loved working on 9 Months- and I love how it turned out... but I doubt my writing. Really, I do. It's changed so much since 9 Months- It was so long ago! It was never meant to take this long. In fact, it was supposed to take a completely different direction. But, eh.

I hope you all like this. I can't tell you how sorry I am for how long it took but blah blah you're probably not reading this anyway and your brain's like _'screw this READ READ READ!' _but I appreciate all your support all the same. I'm shocked to see how popular 9 Months got. Really, I mean. THANK YOU. I can't say it enough. I hope this makes up for it- I tried, I really did! I guess this is dark, but somehow a bit lighter than 9 Months.

**THIS IS AU.** I imagine Townsville (and the world) as Him's world now. Kinda Hellish. Underworld. What happens when Evil outweighs good. Very dark. Very anarchy. Just imagine a bunch of demons running around causing havoc. And human's are scared out of their wits.

This is still a prologue, though. And even though I've drafted the story I still don't think I'll use all these POVs. This is just to introduce the Puffs and where their head is at. It will be predominantly Green POV.

Anyway, enough of my rambles. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOU AND ENJOY!.

XOXOXOXOX

* * *

_..._

_We will never die,_

_We control the night._

_We will never_

_Die!_

_..._

_-'Bloodlust', The Browning_

* * *

_Let's get one thing straight._

_Buttercup Utonium is dead._

_The vibrant, rebellious raven haired green Powerpuff died the night Butch Jojo killed her. She died long before the paramedic declared her heart had stopped beating, she'd passed away on the cheap shag carpet of that downtown motel in a pool of blood with a metal shard lodged in her chest. _

_When Cass ran in and saw my chest rise and fall, another Buttercup was born. A different girl, with different blood, different heart and different dreams. _

_No more Buttercup the green Powerpuff. She died with the city of Townsville._

_Townsville is dead. It's buried under a veil of darkness that can't be lifted. Instead of the mayor there is a bloodstained office, instead of a school there is an abandoned graveyard. Instead of proud citizens, demons roam the streets. Evil is around every corner. Citizens are scared. They're no longer humans but victims, bait. _

_And the evil only spreads. From Townsville to other cities, to other states, to other countries. There is no hope, only darkness. Only demons._

...

Lights were flashing, music thumped through my ribcage, and I was lost in a sea of lost souls- jumping and grinding on top of each other in what looked like a sea of skin and sweat- sharp teeth and empty black eyes flashing before me. I moved to the music shyly as I pressed my back to the wall, surveying the scene around me.

Their eyes were steadily growing hungrier, their touches more forceful, and I saw more and more breaking off to grab their next victim. They were getting restless and hungry amongst each other, like they fed off each other's own animalistic instincts.

Heavy music pounded in my ears from the speakers, body heat seemed to radiate off every cold individual, and everywhere I looked a pair of hungry black eyes glared at me, as if they were trying to eat me alive. Every now and then a flash of colour went by as a scared human passed, but other than that it was overflow of demon activity, cackles and howls echoing through the club. Primal instincts overtaking as they sought out their prey.

I stood amongst it all, clenching a drink and scanning the sea of scum before me. _By now it's a regular scene, just another night._

Hunting.

I had to smirk whenever I saw a demon out of the corner of my eye eyeing me, attempting to make a move on me. The same empty black eyes, wild hair, pale skin and calloused fingers-

"_Hey sexy..." _

I fought back a shiver as hot breath slurred in my ear, the smell of spirits overwhelming. Rough fingers wrapped around my arm before I could even pull away, and I felt myself smack into his hard chest. I looked up to see his black eyes bore into mine, his dirty snow white hair hanging in his face. He stood slightly taller than me and stumbled with every step- but I could tell he was only young. Seventeen or so. My throat tightened uncomfortably as I looked him up and down. His cruel eyes glared into mine, his lips stretching into a sly smirk as he tugged me further away.

_Just a kid. _

I grit my teeth as I fought against the fire that ignited in my chest. I felt disgusting at the fact his hands were even _on _me, nevertheless that he was now leading me into the bathrooms. But this was a kid, even though he was an embodiment of evil I couldn't shake the fact there were worse out there-

"Look," I skidded to a halt, causing him to stumble. I gave him a stern glare, my eyes narrowing. "Just go home, okay? I'll let this slide." I shoved off his grip easily and made for the exit, already fuming at myself. But before I could slither back through the crowd his hands were back on me again, and he was throwing me around much rougher than before, snapping in my ear, his fingernails slicing my skin as his grip tightened with every shove.

"_Nobody says no to me!" _The young demon spat at me, and before I could even smirk he'd thrown me towards the back rooms, the others around me smirking in encouragement. I found my footing and pushed myself from the grimy cement floor before he grabbed my hair, pulling me to where I knew the bathrooms were. _"I've never taken no for an answer..." _He sneered at me mockingly. _"Like any of you are worth listening to-"_

A sharp shove into my back and I was engulfed in the dim lighting of the bathrooms- a lone lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. The door slammed behind me, the clicks of locks following it. He was encircling me now, his sharp teeth nibbling into his lip as he took me in. I stared back.

There are three types of demons that roam our world, divided into classes. The lowest of the classes I call 'Mischiefs'. They're virtually harmless to me, they're the trouble makers that make up most of the people on the streets. Their pitch black eyes show their demonic souls, and they have higher speed and strength compared to regular humans, but that's where their individual threats end. They hunt in packs, and are responsible for most of the thefts and attacks in the city area...Mostly women and children. Groups of them terrorise anyone deemed beneath them. They're the sole reason most people are afraid to leave their homes. Due to how many women they attack their breed is spreading, and what are known as 'mongrels' (half human-half demon) quickly join the ranks of Mischiefs.

I took in the sight before me. This youth was clearly a typical Mischief. He was young but now I could see, obviously experienced. Any Mischief that has the balls to act solo has a few 'notches on his belt'. My stomach churned at his proud stance, his malicious smirk. _I bet he's not so tough without his gang around him..._

"This will only take a second..." he purred at me, eyes flashing as he backed me up against the sink. "You'll love it, they always do..." he licked his lips, flexed his fingers. "They can't get enough, no matter how loud they scream..." He chuckled- a deep, mocking laugh that sent chills down my spine. We were inches from each other, distance closing quickly. I narrowed my eyes in warning, but his smirk only grew wider.

"You don't want to do this, kid." I hissed at him quietly, the muffled thumps of the music cutting through the silence. I stared up at him- into those empty eyes. He was just a pawn, just another demon that ran around causing havoc, attacking anyone they could- but it wasn't in my heart to target him, of all demons. I know I have to... but not like this, not without a chance- It just wasn't in my heart. "Walk away, and you can go home."

He let out a bark of laughter, his cruel eyes narrowing as his grin only grew.

"_You?" _He snickered at me. "You're nothing but trash! You're the ground we _walk on! _This is our world, and after you I'll take someone else." My stomach was churning again as that knowing smile hit me hard. "You're just too fun to play with, it's too fun to resist..." He made his way closer again, teeth bared into a cruel grin and his fingers flexing in anticipation. "_Please..." _he purred to me. "Scream if this hurts..."

He took another step and without a second thought I shoved my fingers into the waistband of my jeans, the split-second hum of metal was the only warning he got as I slipped my sharpened six-inch blade into the Mischief's ribcage, my eyes never leaving his.

He stopped in his tracks straight away, his expression slacking slightly. Looking down to see my fist on his chest, and red-black blood seeping out of his skin, his mouth opened in horror. I pushed against his shoulder, pulling out my bloodstained blade only to thrust it in again, all of my strength pushing passed the skin, muscle and bone to set my knife deep in the demon's chest.

A few choking gasps escaped him before I pushed him off completely. His limp body collapsed onto the tiled floor with a wet _thump. _The music continued to play outside, and I surveyed his writing body with interest as I wiped off the silver blade onto my black shirt. It's essential to wear black- always. That way, the blood doesn't show.

He writhed on the floor, twitching and choking as blood poured from both wounds. The dirty tiles were stained with dark red mess, a lake of blood spreading as he grabbed at his chest, rasping out threats. But it was final, the kid was dying. Another lowlife Mischief...exterminated. I turned around.

I stared at the cracked mirror over the stained sink. Apple green eyes stared back at me, a long wave of raven hair tied into a loose braid hung down my slim pale shoulders. My regular attire- a tight black halter shirt and black jeans- were dusted with dirt and grime, and my combat boots stomped against the wet ground, the splashes of water filling the thick silence that hung in the air.

A harsh, gurgling cough from behind me reached my ears and I glanced over my shoulder at the twitching Mischief. His black eyes were rolling around in their sockets, and he was gripping at the slippery, tiled floor as if he was afraid of sliding off. Only a few sharp stabs, and they were reduced to rubble. Their power was gone.

"Okay, Demon." I snarled at him, standing over the writhing figure with disgust. _Not so tough now, are we?_ "Tell me where your little _family _hangs out, and where I can find some higher levels, or I'll shove this blade through your eye." I held up my trusted blade again, twirling it in my fingers so it caught the dim light. His fading black eyes watched it beadily. "Demon or not, your brain leaking onto the floor's gotta hurt, huh?"

He tried to give me a snarl, but his face was twisting too much to tell. His face had changed completely- now he knew who I was. What trap he'd fallen into. Twitching and writing, his body was sliding over the tiled floor like a wet sponge, leaking out more blood to stain the already putrid bathroom. He was slowly dying, and a familiar rush of warm adrenaline shot through me as I ran a finger along my trusted silver blade, waiting for answers.

"_S...Screw y-you, Hunter." _The snow haired Mischief slurred, choking up more blood as he clawed at the ground. _"Y-you're gonna-gonna die. You an' your whole race. Y'ur...Y'ur nothing b-but f-fu- vermin- noth-nothing. We're taking ov-over. Y'ur world's gonna die...Y'ur gonna fail!"_

I had to roll my eyes at that. I've heard it all before, like demon propaganda. I leaned down, giving him almost a pitying glance. He glared back at me, his black eyes empty yet fading. He was going where all dead demons go.

"And yet..." I cooed at him, tilting my head at his hateful face. "Who failed this time?"

"_Th-There'll be more!" _He spat at me, more blood trickling down his lips. Some splattered on my shoes, but it's nothing new."There-there's more of-f me, you c-can't kill all of us..." He gave a final growl, but his voice faded and his eyes showed fear. I guess he was only young, it must have been scary to see life fade away, thinking you're so powerful only to have it taken away...

I stared at him, and tried to imagine someone else. Instead of those cold, empty black eyes- I tried to see a brilliant, innocent emerald green. Eyes I've only seen a few times look so trusting and innocent. I imagined them widening at me with the same fear, that same vulnerability I held onto that image- the image I wanted so badly to become a reality...

I sighed, and I did something I usually never let show. I gave him a familiar wicked smile, and I let my eyes change. I let the heat and emotion take over, and I could feel my body tense. I could see his fearful eyes turn into shock, and his mouth grew even wide in a choked gape.

"_You'll actually find that..." _I sniggered, feeling my teeth sharpen that little bit more against my smirk. _"I can."_

I gripped my knife hard, and with one final thrust I put the kid out of his misery, his screams drowned out by the club music.

.

* * *

**Butch.**

* * *

It was late, and I was only just getting home. I stomped through the foyer and flew up the rest of the way, checking the giant clock just before the stairs. I swore under my breath.

_After Midnight. There will be Hell to pay in the morning. _

I flew up the stairs and down the Hall towards the elevator that led up to the rest of the house. Since growing so much over the last few years, extra security was called for. Especially if the girls feel like escaping, or one of our enemies thought it was a good idea to attack our family- a weak link. I pressed my finger against the security pad and impatiently waited, running a hand through my hair.

_I hate these mirrors. _I snarled at my reflection in the walls of the elevator. You always find a mirror when you hate yourself most.

I glared at those stupid black eyes glaring at me, almost like my own father was riding up with me. My hair was a tangled mess, my pale skin was streaked with sweat, dirt and blood. My favourite jeans had a rip across the thigh. I'd grown out of them in the last couple of years- piled on the muscle. I stood at least three inches taller. My face was more rugged and worn too, my eyes much meaner and crueler...

_I didn't want it this way... _I grudgingly looked at my reflection as I rode up. But this is how it has to be.

The door dinged and I clomped out, my boots echoing through the hallway angrily. _But that's nothing new..._ Despite myself, I smirked.I'm always angry at something, someone. I guess that's what you get when you hang around idiots all day.

Immediately turning at the end of the hallway I jumped up and soared through the air instead. Can't wake Blayze up, I'll never hear the end of it.

I skidded to a stop at my door and I couldn't hold back a scoff as my heart sank at the sight. My door was guarded by my own six year old son, perched up against it defiantly, his hands curled into fists and his brow furrowed in determination...but fast asleep.

He slumped against the door, spread out on the hard timber floor, his head on his shoulder and his lips agape as tiny snores escaped him. He twitched every now and then, frowning and kicking in annoyance as he dozed. There's no way I can sneak by him without waking him up- and he _knows _this. How long he's been perched there waiting for my return, I don't know. But his body's given in, and I held back a groan as I thought about the lecture I would receive in the morning.

_Yeah...My six year old runs my life... But secretly, I wouldn't have it any other way._

I smirked and- as gently as I could- I leaned down to wrap my arms around him, debating whether or not to aim for his bed or mine. I usually just put him in mine, he feels safe when I'm around and his efforts to stay up waiting for me wouldn't have gone in vain.

I looked down at the kid in my arms, sleeping soundly against my chest. Even though it felt like so long ago I first held him in hospital, he still looked like that fiesty, chubby black-haired baby. He was still mine. He still had the wild midnight black hair, the pale skin, the fierce attitude and those treasured light apple green eyes. He always will be mine.

_But_...He's got to learn he can't camp out for me anymore, he has to learn to do what he's told and go on without me sooner or later... Become a fighter, just like we had to be.

Giving the quietest groan I could I turned around and headed to his room. There would be _the biggest _tantrum ever in the morning, but at six Blayze was already training to be a warrior- he wasn't my baby anymore, he has to learn I can't always be there for him. It was a time to fight, not to be scared.

I prodded his door open with my boot and carried him over to his bed- a huge king size canopy bed he begged me for but never uses except for a jungle gym. I slid him under the dark green covers. Other than a tiny moan I snuck out without any stirring and closed his door, heading off for my own room.

_I hate this. _I growled to myself and shoved my hands into my pockets. I admit- It's not just Blayze pushing to sleep close to me every night. I love having my boy there with me, I sleep so much sounder knowing there's still someone next to me, someone to hold and fight for. Coming out of this fight with Blayze, I'm thankful everyday...ever since Buttercup-

I winced, pushing those thoughts out of the way. Blayze will be pissed in the morning.

_Yep...Hell to pay. _

I made my way back to my room feeling much more tired than before. I just wanted to collapse onto my bed and never move again. I lit up a cigarette instead, zooming over my beloved bed to glide out onto the small balcony outside my room. Perfect place to think and observe.

The dark city of Townsville stretched out before me- once a pearly, glistening city now sat a dank, black hole that was almost swallowed up by the night. Hardly any lights, no movement or joy in sight. It was mystifying, and I watched it hungrily. I know even though the city looked sleepy, there was a hidden chaos down below. Anarchy- our own personal haven. This wasn't Townsville anymore.

_This is our world now. _

I watched the slow breath of smoke escape my lips and fade into the night air. I flicked the flickering ember off my cigarette only to take another drag. Immediately I calmed, my heart beating steadily in my chest and my skin cooling in the refreshing night air.

I never used to smoke this much, but I never used to get as angry as I did. Everyone around me seemed to go out of their way to piss me off. _Plus _with the added pressure of constant battles for our takeover, it gets kinda stressful. My brothers always on my back... it's enough to drive anyone insane.

"_Buuuutchiiiieee..."_

I held back a snarl with difficulty, gripping the paper in my fingers so hard it almost snapped in two. _Oh great. Not HER._

A few strands of blonde hair were pushed in my face as I felt her arms snake around me. I gripped the balcony barrier tighter than usual, as if I was holding back throwing her over it. I don't know why Boomer continues to encourage her over here. I hate her.

Her fingers stroked my bare stomach, working their way up my chest.

_We've only slept together...once or twice. _

I cringed at that as I felt her press against me, her lips pressing into my back. That stupid smirk she has. Her lipstick was sticky against my skin.

"_I'm here..." _Brat cooed at me. I rolled my eyes, staring up into the night sky.

"Congrats." I snapped, immediately taking another drag. Sucking down all the nicotine I could, I tried to ignore her whiny, annoying giggle behind me. Tonight, I'm not in the mood. I shrugged off her poisonous grip, glancing over my shoulder to give her a quick glare. "What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes. I noticed quickly they were thickly lined in makeup and her hair looked solidified with hairspray. The Punks had grown quite accustomed to living with us, and had wasted no time in bragging about being our closest companions. They liked demons...and demons just saw them like groupies. Looking for a free ride. Unfortunately, they fit in around here. I'd slipped up once or twice around her, just looking for a companion to hook up with, and now she refuses to leave me alone.

Instead of answering me her cold fingers rub along my back, slowly lowering to my hips- just above my belt. My face crinkled. Her hands felt so wrong, the icy jitters I felt up my midsection made me sick.

I pushed against the railing, shoving her off.

"Not in the mood."

She pouted at me, following me inside with those dumb doe eyes and shaking bottom lip. I threw off my shirt, chucking it across the room. I couldn't be bothered to do anything but sleep, I didn't even want to shower the grime and muck off me. I collapsed onto the bed, burying my face in the pillows.

Her bracelets tinkled and her perfume washed over me and I stiffened- her fingernails pressing into my back. I groaned, but definitely not in pleasure.

"Can you just _go away?" _I snarled at her from my pillow, trying as hard as I could to be 'nice'. "Blayze'll be in here in the morning, and he'll be pissed. I don't want him to see you."

"But Blayze _likes _me." Brat cooed in honey tones, giggling slightly. "He likes his godmother, we were talking tonight!"

I groaned again, feeling a headache pound in my temples. I'll be hearing of _that _tomorrow too...

"I don't know what the problem is, Butchie." Brat whined at me, her fingernails still poking into my hard skin. "We're practically partners, why shouldn't we be together? If you ever want me to be beside you as your mate-"

I felt my temper bubble within me again to boiling point but instead I squeezed my eyes closed, blocking out the blonde's babbling. Within seconds the world-along with her voice- became pleasantly fuzzy, and I finally fell asleep with my head buried deep in my pillow.

.

* * *

**Buttercup.**

* * *

I slipped back into the club easily, the dark shadows of the club creating an easy mask for me to slip passed the crowds. I easily avoided the dancefloor, where a group of Mischiefs were grinding against each other. It's pretty sick, really... a bunch of demonic teenagers and sick human followers partying all night. I managed to resist the urge to roll my eyes as I pushed through the crowds, trying not to seem too conspicuous. A female at these things was always a liability- the sleazy Mischiefs stuck to you like glue, hunting you down thinking they can take whatever they want.

I smirked. _But with me, the hunter becomes the hunted. _

Mischiefs- in fact most demons- look the same to me. Their eyes give away their class. Mischiefs have black demon eyes. Empty- like a reflection of their soul. They always have black eyes, they can't disguise their demonic roots, their true intentions. That's why they're the lower class. They're bigger, faster and more taller, than most normal humans, with sharper canines. They can't hide who they really are.

A group of Mischiefs brushed passed me, their black eyes scanning over me hungrily. I surveyed them closely, but they moved along- already a blonde girl was in the centre of the group. Twisting my lips, I resentfully let it go.

I can't save everyone.

"_Hey sexy." _A cold voice purred from behind me. My lips twitched into a half smile as I turned to spot my next rival, but my heart immediately jumped in surprise, almost leaping out of my mouth as I gaped in horror. Expecting the regular empty black eyes, I was shocked to see a familiar pair of cold blue eyes staring at me from across the bar- black hair hanging in his pale face, malicious smirk-

I felt my heart sink back into my stomach.

"_Jayden!" _I scoffed, my mouth open in total shock. _Of all the places, of all the nights, in all of the country- HE had to turn up... _I couldn't help the prickle of anger that rippled through my system. "What the HELL are you doing here?!"

Jayden shrugged carelessly, his eyes rolling around the club. I just stared, hardly daring to believe it. A demon club, a Friday night, barely any humans are game enough to hang around here, nevertheless dudes. _And _the fact that it's been six years since he'd seen me...and everyone thinks I'm dead...

"_Relax..." _He drawled to me. I sneered. He hadn't changed much, if anything he'd gotten more sleazy and creepy. He hung back in the shadows and his cold eyes scanned the place slyly. "I won't tell anyone you're here, _BC. _Last I heard, you were dead._" _He gave me a chilling smirk, enough to make my blood run cold. "Which is how everyone is, these days..."

I gritted my teeth as I watched him light up a cigrette. It wasn't as if I'd completely forgotten about my friends. Cass is beside me no matter what, and even Tyler and Holly are nearby. I don't know what I'd do without them! The people of Townsville are still around in this world, but it's nothing like our old life...and the old friend standing before me felt like the Ghost of Christmas Past.

"I mean-" I glared at him, suspicious. "What are you doing _here, _in this _club, _in the middle of-"

"Aw, what?" He sniggered at me, grinning cockily. "I'm not scared of these guys, if you can't beat 'em-Join 'em."

With one malicious flash of those cold eyes I had to close my own eyes and take a deep breath to control my rage.

"You..." I clenched my fists as I took in the old friend before me. Club music thumped around us. Demon club music was not the same as the old music- a lot of screaming and shouting was heard, but apparently that was music to their ears. "_You run with demons now?"_

Jayden only smirked, leaning in close. "It's the only way to stay alive _and _make money these days, BC."

I glared at him hatefully, my lips curled in hatred. Anyone who helps demons to me is an enemy, even if said enemy did have a point. This world is all about survival.

"These guys..." Jayden grinned around at the slimeballs that surrounded us. A few gave us hungry looks, but were otherwise immersed in the music thumping through the club. He lowered his voice, leaning in closer to be heard over the music. "They've never had any drug before- it's like a total high to them! And their senses are stronger than ours, so it hits them _hard! _Gives them an extra hit. You should _see _these guys on pills- they get super whacked out!"

"Ugh." I grumbled at him."You sell them _drugs?"_

He shrugged. "It keeps me protected. These guys look after me." His ice cold eyes flicked me up and down again. "_You'd _know all about survival, wouldn't you Buttercup?"

I narrowed my eyes at him in warning. Nobody knows I'm still alive except for Cass and Ty- only because I know they'd never sell me out. Everyone else thought I was dead and I never wanted to correct them, Butch would find me for sure. It was only relying on the fact I looked so different and that I was in another city altogether that I got away with 'public' appearances like this- not that there's many humans around at this time of night. Trust Jayden to thrive on the appearance of evil on Earth.

He probably fits in well around here, he has the same sleazy attitude and malicious nature that demons probably relate too- like their little pet. No demon respects a human, we're just lower beings to them.

"Goodbye Jayden." I growled, already heading for the exit. _He may be the only human being around here I can talk to, but he's not worth my time..._

"Wait BC!" I heard behind me. I turned, but only to shut him up. I didn't want to be recognised (even though Mischiefs were probably safe- they didn't know anything) and his loud mouth was dangerous. He was grinning at me, and slid back up to me with a knowing look in those depthless eyes. "I may have some useful information for you..."

I resentfully turned back. One thing you have to know in this world- and that's survival.

"I'm listening..."

.

* * *

**Blossom.**

* * *

_The pain was unbearable- the sadness, the guilt, the despair...it was all too much, and I felt completely alone and helpless in this dark world. It was so quiet and hopeless- I couldn't stand to look out the window just to see the destruction and horror of our beloved town. I still felt so drained from my powers being sucked from me, but maybe it hurt more to know that I couldn't help...I was imprisoned just like everyone else. And I was going to be forever... _

_My hands lowered and rested on my stomach, which now stuck out prominently. I still hated seeing it, I ignored mirrors and tried to avoid looking at it as much as possible, as well as any mention...but I had to admit I had grown attached to the growing being in my stomach, especially when I could always feel someone there. Ever since Buttercup died I had felt more lonely than ever, but now it was like there was always someone there with me...someone to talk to and stroke- knowing they were my blood, knowing there was no way they could hate me like everyone else. _

_The bedroom door opened and he stepped in, kicking it shut and stretching lazily. His shirt flew across the room as he made his way to the adjoining bathroom of our room. I heard the shower start, and I pulled a face. _

_I hated him._

_But at the same time, I was desperately sad. I trudged after him resentfully, my hands still clutching my stomach. It had become a standard routine the past five months, and I grew hateful of myself that I needed his company..._

_I hated that I had gotten used to him._

_I shuffled into the bathroom as he gave me a casual glance over his shoulder. I gazed at the thick, strong muscles of his back and shoulders, the way his skin flexed in the light as he ruffled his rust coloured hair. Streaks of ask and little red cuts littered his hard skin, and he loomed over me at a head taller. He threw off his jeans too, and the belt buckle clattered on the tiled floor._

"_Hey Babe."_

_I didn't answer, I just glared at my glum look in the mirror. I hated giving in...again._

_He tilted his head knowingly as his hand wrapped around mine, tugging me closer to him. My body pressed against his as his hand rubbed at my stomach._

"_How's Bubs?" He cooed warmly in my ear. _

_I shrugged, avoiding his gaze. I could practically feel his stare on me, and I knew he was giving me a smirk. His fingers brushed along my face before sliding down to my collarbone, his fingers hooking into the straps of my top and slipping it off my shoulder. _

"_C'mon babe, stop being stubborn."_

_Still without looking at him I slipped off my shirt and pants, glaring down at the floor in shame. Something that made me feel so good made me feel so dirty...the last loving interaction I had with anyone was with my enemy. There were times I really hated myself... but these were the times I felt the most loved..._

_I stepped into the shower behind Brick and was enveloped in his muscular arms, the steam and water washing immediate warmth over us. My eyes closed as my body slumped against his, letting my mind wander. I hated that I loved being held by my enemy, but in the shower the water hid my tears and Brick seemed his calmest. We could talk like a regular couple, and for that moment I forgot about his mission and our circumstance. I forgot about my sisters and his brothers, I forgot about the baby and my family, the world...all that mattered was us together. Just him and me, and for those moments Brick could actually act like a regular 'partner'. It had become a calming ritual for me, and I think Brick went along with it because it involved nudity. _

"_Babe..." Brick murmured in my ear huskily. I opened my eyes, staring up at his bright blood red ones. His hands were slicked with soap and began sliding down my back, pushing slightly at the knots. My eyes closed, but his hand under my chin forced me to look back up at him- something I hated to do. "Not that I don't love being with you and all..." He grumbled to me. "But...you gotta start being a bit warmer, ya know? I get tired of you ignoring me-"_

"_This is a lot to deal with!" I snarled at him, folding my arms. "I miss my family! Bubbles and I are having a hard enough time dealing with losing our sister, I feel lonely all the time-"_

"_But you love this." He reminded me smugly, his eyes running over my body. "You gotta like something about me to like this."_

"_You're there for me..." I muttered sheepishly. Guilt washed over me, but the warm water seemed to cleanse me again. "I need...someone there...that's strong...And I kinda like this..." I growled to myself, shifting my shoulders. "Even though I hate you."_

"_Aw..." He cooed to me, smirking as he leaned in closer, one hand leaning against the wall and the other wrapped around my back, his fingers stroking at my swollen stomach. "But Daddy loves Mommy..."_

"_Mommy..."_

_..._

"_Mommy!"_

I jolted awake, Brick's strong arm was draped across my stomach and his loud snores were drumming against my back. My eyes darted back and forth in alarm before landing on a very big, familiar pair of blood red eyes- peeking over my mattress and quickly filling with tears.

"M...Mommy..." He whimpered to me, tears cascading down his cheeks as his fingers gripped at the bed sheets "I-I had a b-bad dweam...an...and I think I wet m-my bed..." He gave a small sniff before dissolving into tears, pushing his face into the bed as he began to sob.

My heart swelled at those cries and I pushed myself up to stroke his hair, still shaking dazed thoughts as I fought to wake up. Brick gave a loud snore next to me and tightened his grip. I shoved him off, swinging my legs out of bed and pulling my baby closer. Well, he wasn't my baby anymore technically, but he always will be to me. I rose and scooped him up. He immediately pushed his wet face into my neck and as I held him close I could feel he was wet on his bottom half too. I heard Brick give a sleepy growl.

"_S'matta?" _

"It's just Bruiser..." I mumbled to him, already marching to the bathroom. He groaned loudly when I turned on the light and closed the door behind me. I set Bruiser down in the bath and stripped off his PJs. He gave me those cute wide puppy dog eyes as he watched me turn on his bath, and I couldn't resist giving him a smile.

_He's adorable._

"I'm sowwy Mommy..." He whimpered at me, more tears welling up as he began to shake. I wrapped my arms around him, gliding a few fingers through his dark red hair. The colour of rust, like his Daddy's.

"You don't need to be sorry, honey." I gave him my best soothing tone. "Accidents happen."

He lowered himself into the water, his eyes still wide and apprehensive. He whimpered and pouted at me as he kicked around in the water.

"But Daddy's mad..." He mumbled, his voice high and squeaky. It signalled the tears were coming. Despite inheriting Brick's stubborn, aggressive personality my son easily burst into tears at the smallest things. I had to smile at those cute pouts. I squeezed some soap on a washcloth and began wiping him down.

"Daddy's always cranky..."I sniggered to him, pulling a face. He gave me a small smile as I dabbed away the last of his tears. I turned off the taps and stood, giving him one of my stern looks. "Can you be good until I get back?"

His eyes widened as he saw me get up, and immediately he stood up to follow me. "Don't leave me 'lone..." He whined at me. "I wanna sleep wif' you and Daddy... there's scary things in my room!"

"Honey..." I sighed to him. "You gotta start sleeping in your own bed sooner or later. There's nothing scary in your room..."

But he looked up at me with those horrified, wide innocent red eyes and my shoulders drooped in defeat as I grabbed a towel to wrap around him. "Fine. But Bruiser, you gotta promise to sleep in your own bed tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Promise." He nodded enthusiastically as I scooped him up out of the water, wrapping him in a towel as I helped him dry off. He still whimpered as I told him to wait, but at my stern look he settled on a pout and I made my way to his room, Brick grumbling at me on the way out.

"_What's his problem?" _He yawned, rolling over to squint at me in the dim light.

"He's sleeping with us, he had a bad dream."

"_You're too soft on him." _He snarled at me before I walked out.

After I threw off Bruiser's sheets and grabbed a fresh pair of PJs I got him redressed pretty quickly. At four years old he was pretty good at listening to his mother. He yawned lazily as he sluggishly let me put his arms through the right holes in his shirt.

"Mommy..." He mumbled at me, his tired eyes half lidded. "Will you read to me?"

"I've already read to you tonight, sweetheart." I reminded him softly. "How about just cuddles right now, hmm?"

He pouted at me, but nevertheless let me scoop him up to carry to bed. Brick was already snoring his head off when I lay back in my regular spot, Bruiser nestled in my arms to avoid getting squashed by Brick. He pushed his face into my chest as he made himself comfortable, and I ran a few fingers along his forehead, tickling his skin. Moments passed where only Brick's deep, rumbling snores were heard, then Bruiser's own small snores met my ears and his hands clung to my shirt, holding me close. I felt Brick roll over next to me and his snores were soon pressed between my shoulder blades, his arm winding around my midsection and clenching me close.

So with Brick's loud rumbling snores in my back, my son's dainty snores in my ear and both males clenching onto me for dear life, it was kind of suffocating to be under such a security blanket of body heat...but strangely enough the feeling was comfortably familiar, and I found myself falling asleep in seconds.

* * *

**Bubbles.**

* * *

_The very first second I held her in my arms, it was magical. All of the pain, the sadness, the despair, despite the world ending around us she was pure heaven. Nirvana. Never before had I felt anything like it, and it was all her. _

_Her bright aqua blue eyes shimmered up at me so brightly you'd think they were diamonds, and her milky skin and tiny hands seemed like they were carved by angels. She was so pudgy, pale and pathetic, yet so wonderfully perfect, for a moment it seemed like the whole world was at a standstill- and she and I were all that mattered._

"_BUBBLES!"_

_Boomer flew into the room, his own eyes wide at the sight before him. I guess he wasn't expecting an early labour, or maybe he was...but he wasn't expecting me to actually take control- actually be brave and go through with it alone without my sister's help. He zoomed forward, eyes as big as saucers. _

"_You...You're..."_

_His eyes found her- the tiny bloodsoaked thing in my arms, and through my delirious smile he could see we were both okay. The pain had disappeared with me, my legs were numb and all I could feel was her in my arms and her soft cries in my ears. _

"_She's here, Boomer!" Was all I could scream to him, so proud and so thrilled that a piece of happiness and light was finally in my life. "She's here! Look at her!"_

"_She...She..." Boomer was lost too, staring at his daughter as though he couldn't find the words. "I...you need help...don't move!" With a final shocked, gaping stare he flew back out. I turned back to her, my heart swelling with determination that I could finally do this, I could prove to the doomed world I wasn't a hopeless Powerpuff anymore. If I could deliver my own miracle, there would be plenty more miracles to come. _

"_You know...holding you, you make me so happy." I remember gushing to her, the sniffling confused baby girl in my arms. "Y...You give me joy, you make me so happy, like, like a moment of bliss! Yes!" I felt like jumping up and clapping my hands, the same excitement I hadn't felt since Buttercup was alive. "That's what I'll name you, angel..." I leaned down and stroked her cheek, a smile stretching across my face. "Bliss."_

_..._

My eyes snapped open and immediately darted around the room, my heart only slowing to a steady, calm beat when I felt her warm, soft breaths on my neck- her tiny fingers clenching at my shirt, her silky hair brushing against my cheek.

I ran a hand down her back, checking if she was still asleep as I blinked rapidly, trying to wake up. I didn't mean to doze off like that. Usually when Bliss and I cuddled in our room she fell asleep on me and I carried her to her room. She never stayed up long enough to see her father return- but this time I didn't either.

"_I couldn't wake you."_

My heart jumped again as my eyes snapped back to the door- where hidden in the shadows a pair of familiar navy eyes twinkled at us. Boomer sat on the grand armchair by the oak door, rising to his feet and making his way over, his boots noiseless against the hardwood floor.

"_You guys looked so peaceful." _He added to me in a low whisper as he reached us, a few fingers grazing his young daughter's hair. Bliss stirred slightly, giving a tiny sigh as she snuggled further into my neck. A smile twitched on my lips, and I stared up into those cerulean eyes. I remained motionless as he leaned down and gave me a light kiss on the cheek.

"How was...your hunt?" I murmured to him, ignoring the tingle that went through my face. He stayed behind me, his fingers grazing my exposed neck. I always tied my hair up in a messy bun atop my head now- it's just easier that way. I heard him sigh- a low, dark groan rumbling through his chest as his fingers traced my hairline. It sent tremors through by body- gentle waves radiating from his fingertips.

"Typical..." He mumbled to me lazily, leaning over to wrap his arms around Bliss's sleeping form. He bundled her up in his arms and I felt the warmth leave me. She sleepily wrapped her own arms around his neck. "The guys are still talking about a new demon hunter a few cities over, but no immediate threats." His dark blue eyes flashed as he said this, and as he left I followed close behind, shutting off the light behind me. Living so close to him for so long, I knew when he was troubled. I decided to keep quiet, letting him tell me in his own time.

A few doors down we both lay Bliss down in her tiny bed. Her room reminded me so much of mine and my sisters when we were younger. There were blue butterflies on the walls, and toys scattered everywhere. Even when she cleaned there was still a minefield of stuffed animals and teddies every time you walked through the door. Moonlight trickled through the opening of her periwinkle blue curtains and illuminated her sleeping face. I watched, mesmorised, as Boomer tucked her in and kissed her softly on the forehead before gently taking my hand and leading me out.

He and the Ruffs had grown over the years. He now stood a head taller than me, and his shoulders almost doubled mine in width. All three had put on at least 50 pounds of muscle, and I could feel all the hard work and battling they had done recently in the calloused fingers that held mine. I looked down at our hands.

A ring on my left hard sparkled back up at me, reminding me of just how solid the link was between us now.

It was still hard to get used to, but I found myself gripping tighter everyday- to the father of my child.

It's a bond impossible to break.

"I'm always scared." He scowled to himself once we reached our room. The door clicked closed, leaving us in darkness. "Of our enemies, the fear never rests. They could go after you or Bliss at any time. You can't trust anyone." He gave a subtle growl, something he never used to do.

My heart thudded in my ears at this. It was no surprise we were a target for Rogue Demons- after all the Ruffs were so high profile now they were running Hell on Earth- the new centre of evil. The Dystopian world of Townsville had not only become the demon's Haven- it had become our home, and Blossom and I had to make the best of it.

Becoming a mother still stuck within my heart, and I had to put that first. I only had to look at Bliss to be reminded of how precious that was, and I know now why Buttercup gave in the way she did.

I had to ignore the sharp pain that radiated through my chest. _Buttercup. _It still stung. I couldn't get used to it...

I slid my arm around his, holding his muscular limb close. I felt so weak compared to him, but it only took a few months to get used to not having Chemical X in your blood. I pressed my forehead against his shoulder, and I could feel his breath on my face.

There was much bigger evil out there.

"Don't worry, Boomer." I soothed him. Somehow, my thumping heart calmed with my words, and his body heat. His scent washed over me, and I heaved a relieved sigh. "Bliss and I will always be here, as long as you're here to protect us."

I felt his lips on my forehead, and his hot whisper in my ear. If I looked up, I knew I would be looking into darkening demon eyes- how he always gets when his emotions are on high.

"_That thought is the only one that keeps me going."_

.

* * *

Jayden's words were still ringing in my head when I snuck back through the woods to camp. The thick trees and dark canopies of leaves had quickly become our home and had stayed that way for the past three months- the longest we'd stayed in the one spot. Usually we make sure we move from place to place quickly to avoid detection, but Cass knew I was gradually getting stronger and more confident, and she was trusted to keep base safe.

I reached a clearing ahead and I strained my ears, listening out for any noise. Silence. I glided through the air sneakily, peeking over to see our cluster of tents ahead. The dark sky was only just hinting at the glow of sunrise on the horizon, and I was just getting home. I hid my long knife back in its leather bound case as I pulled back the curtain of the tent, checking on my girls.

Cass was closest to the door. She's still my partner in crime- like a sister, the ones I missed every day. Her long natural brown hair was tied into a messy bun on top of her head, and her pale skin gleamed in the shimmering light of the moon. Her eyes immediately snapped open at the noise- and turned to widen at me as I saw her hand tighten under the covers of her blanket.

That's why she's such a good guardian.

'_How was she?' _I mouthed to her. I was rewarded with a wide smirk as she nodded over to the small bundle fast asleep on the other side of the tent.

"_See for yourself." _She replied in a quiet scoff.

I took a closer look. My little girl was spread out, snoring quietly. Her arms were sprawled over the pillow, her plump pale lips were agape and small snores escaped her. Her chest rose and fell steadily, her black hair spread across the pillow. She still looked like an angel to me- my little girl. I pressed my lips to her forehead, running a hand through her hair.

All this was worth it, coming back to her in the end.

I gave a sigh as I looked down at the hand that was pressed against her silky ebony hair. Demon blood stained my fingernails. My pale skin shone in the moonlight, and my wrist caught my eye. A few years ago I ran into a guy when the demons started to take over. He was a tattoo artist, and he agreed to scrawl a name on me in exchange for a few supplies. That's how I ended up with Blayze's name delicately written across my wrist, and my daughter's name on my other. The two things that keep me sane- the two names that keep me going. It was all the reason I needed to get up every morning, to train every day, to continue to fight and hunt until I found myself again, until my I found my sisters and my son. The world was a dangerous place, and the fight for survival was every second of everyday.

When I come back to her, the fight was worth it.

_And one day, I'll come home to him too._

I looked down at my son's name. _He has to be about six now... _My heart gave a painful thud.

I kissed my little girl again before finally settling down beside her. I felt more exhausted than usual, and Jayden's words kept echoing through my head. I stared at Blayze's name on my wrist, reminding me again what my main mission was. What I wouldn't rest until I finally had- my daughter and son with me again. I thought about my sisters too, and what they had now. If they were surviving like I was. I had to get them all back. I had to save the world like we used to. So we could be a family...

I settled beside my girl, wrapping my arm around her as I closed my eyes.

_It's time to head back to where it all began._

_Townsville..._

* * *

_I Hope you liked my intro! :) Times have changed, huh? Let me know what you think! Don't leave me hangin'!_

_PS- 'Bloodlust' is a pretty good song for a demon club I think XD _


	2. One: I Am

WAH! Ok... I am truly, truly, TRULY sorry for the long wait. See, I was supposed to update this after I updated my other story- but I am a bit stuck on my poor KND fic so I've just worked on this instead.

And I have been busy- I recently got a full time job (gah) and enrolled in university (double gah) and I went overseas (yee) and am planning on moving there soon (woo) which makes my life very, very complicated right about now...

So yes, apart from my life in a soap opera- I've been trying to get this out for months now but there's just been so much drama. I'm truly sorry- I hope this chapter makes up for it. I've been working hard on it but still can't get my head around my writing!

I'd also like to point out that I am watching State of Origin right now as I update this- THAT is dedication right there, as any true Aussie will confirm. ;)

Can't tell you how many HAPPY DANCES I DID once I saw everyone liked the first chapter :D The support for the first chapter was overwhelming! WOW** THANK YOU SO MUCH!** I hope this chapter is just as good- if not better :) if this story hadn't gotten so much support it wouldn't be here- so give yourselves a pat on the back from me :D

I know I left you guys hanging for a long time, so I added some extra scenes in here just for you ^.^ my gorgeous readers! MWA!

* * *

_..._

_I am  
Out on my own  
Moving in shadow  
Nobody knows who I am_

_..._

_-Killing Heidi 'I Am'_

* * *

**Buttercup**

* * *

**.**

I probably got about three hours sleep before an incessant tapping on my forehead caused me to jolt awake, and I opened my eyes to see a pair of deep emerald orbs gazing down at me- and a knowing smirk glinting in the early morning sun.

"_Good Morning, Honey." _I managed to grumble at her before rolling over, burying my face into the blissful softness of my thin pillow. It's hard to lie comfortably when you're sleeping in a tent- but after a couple of years, you find comfort in anything. "What time is it?"

My five year old crawled towards me, her deep dark eyes surveying me closely. Somehow she managed to wriggle under my arms into a tight hug- not that I would ever complain. I shifted my face so I could nuzzle into her black hair- already tied into a neat black braid down her back.

"Almost seven." From her cheeky voice I could tell she's still smirking at me. "Time to get up. Aunt Cass says so."

I scoffed at that, playfully pushing her away. "She didn't say that."

I heard her give a playful snicker and she slipped out of my grip, gliding upwards to hover above me. At five, she'd already mastered it. She loves to train...just like me.

"_C'monnnn..."_ She grinned at me, and I peeled my eyes open to see those big dark green eyes widening pathetically. I had to return her smile, rolling onto my back to stare up into my daughter's gorgeous face.

_She looks like her Dad._

It's plain to see, and it killed me when I first saw that- the spark the green Ruff once had now existed in her. There's no denying Butch is her father- those dark green eyes, hers even glistened maliciously like his used to do- right before he'd shove me into a building. But they were innocent- she has the most brilliant deep thoughtful, caring gaze. I've already seen me in her- I've seen her eyes narrow with determination, fill with scared tears...she is me as much as she is Butch.

She has the Utonium face too- the button nose, the long flowing hair (she keeps it tied back like I do) the stubborn nature, the fierce personality, but the empathy, the care...the good. But the cheeky side too. My little girl is more than mischievous- she's a vixen, a miniature me. She reminds me of Blayze every day- which really just makes me miss him more, but just further centres my focus at getting my baby boy back. My little reminder, every day I wake up hoping to see the two together one day- where my little girl can finally meet Blayze, her aunts and cousins and we can be a family again.

My heart ached for seeing that, all of us together again, _with Bubbles and Bloss too..._

I watched her hover above me playfully, eager to go out and train for the day. She bobbed up and down impatiently, blinking and pouting at me to get up. That bottom lip stuck out pointedly, aimed straight at me, her crystal green eyes glistening expectantly.

"_Emerald." _I snickered at her. "Give it a rest, I'm getting up."

She gave a tiny '_whoop!' _and flew out of the tent flap- probably to do a few over-excited somersaults in the air. That girl has way too much energy. It makes her in great shape for the moves I ask of her, but I should have known better than to teach her too many fighting techniques so early. She's all too-keen to kick some butt. Sometimes a little _too _keen- she gets restless. Looking back with my sisters and I, I couldn't imagine what I would have done if I didn't have the villains of Townsville to take my fighting energy out on.

Emerald_. _Of course as soon as I saw those eyes I couldn't get them out of my head. Sure, they reminded me of _his- _but they weren't deep, dark and cruel- they were sparkling with laughter and cheekiness...like miniature gems.

* * *

_The pain was unbelievable, and I doubled over at the force of it. Even with Blayze I never felt so much agony- my muscles were contracting so hard it felt I was about to split into two. I finally leaned against a nearby tree, my eyes squeezing shut as I gently lowered to the dirt._

"_Buttercup..." Cass squeaked at me, dropping to her knees to stare into my eyes. Her hand clenched at my arm. "We have to get you to a hospital, the baby's coming..."_

"_No." I snarled at her firmly. We'd barely been on the run for three months, but already demons were popping up everywhere- guaranteed I'll get a fair few in the hospital. I was not about to take that risk. I clenched at my stomach, gritting my teeth furiously. "It's fine. She'll be born here. She's okay."_

"_But-" Cass only twisted her lips as her eyes locked with my furious, determined face. My heart was beating so hard I thought I was close to throwing it up, and I had to chew the inside of my mouth to a pulp to cope with the pain, but my baby was being born here. In the grass, among the trees, I didn't care._

_"We'll be okay." _

_We'll get through. We will make it. We always will. _

_Cass laid out her things and I wasted no time helping her. Even in labour I pulled my own wait- it was just Cass and I... with the baby soon to join. My heart leapt with excitement, but my chest tightened again with pain and fear._

_Last time I had Butch with me, and I didn't miss the petrified look locked in Cass' pale face._

"_Okay..." She whispered, shaking as she propped me up, her dark eyes flashing with determination. "Let's do this."_

_I nodded, trying to breathe through the intense pain clawing at my insides as I leaned back. It was overwhelming, and all I could do was grip at the blanket beneath me as Cass gripped my hand, guiding me through it as she constantly checked me. Not only did I feel completely naked and my body was contorting painfully, thoughts wormed into my head that my little girl wasn't going to make it- maybe a demon will come by, we would fail, this would all just be a huge mistake..._

"_Ugh!" I couldn't help but groan helplessly as a huge contraction came, and I look up helplessly into the sky stretched above me as I took it all in. _

_A parent. I was going to be a mom again. I thought of Blayze, his pudgy smile, wide, apple green eyes, wild black hair...how much I wished I could hold him again..._

"_Oh my God..." I gripped onto Cass, positive I was breaking fingers. A wet cloth ran across my forehead and all I could do was push, thinking of my sisters and Blayze and my babies and how we'd be together again. Not Butch. Don't think of Butch..._

_I gripped onto those thoughts and held them close, gripping Cass and biting through the pain. My thoughts were racing my stomach was churning and I prayed for this all to be over soon. _

_I tasted blood, my body was numb and I was damp with sweat, but I could feel her coming- and that thought alone pushed every other worry away. I was seeing black spots in front of my eyes with the amount of pain that was ebbing through me, it was so unbearable and unforgiving. _

_But I held on, I gripped the ground, determined to stay. With one final, heaving push I heard my daughter's first screams. She was already a defiant fighter, determined until the end. And the second she opened her eyes to mine, I knew she always will be. She shone just like her eyes._

_Just like Emeralds._

* * *

My little gem. Emmy.

I kicked off my blankets and groaned as my back rolled against the rough floor of the tent. It took some getting used to, living like we were camping every day, but it was the only way I could sleep soundly at night knowing we were untraceable. Demons stuck to dense populations, hardly ever heading for woodland. Cass and Emmy didn't seem to mind our restless lifestyle with setting up camp in a different terrain every week, and Cass was a terrific minder to my girl and Emmy loved giant areas where she was free to roam and train.

"Come _ooooon!" _I heard my five year old whine at me from outside the tent.

She's _always_ keen to train.

I finally got out of 'bed' and slipped on my favourite combat boots, stomping them on while exiting the tent. I could immediately hear Cass snicker, and looked over to see her clicking a lighter over a pile of sticks, frypan full of food at the ready.

"Morning, _Honey." _She cooed at me, winking. "Did you sleep well?"

I rolled my eyes at her. She loved playing the 'housewife' role- somehow she managed to make our tense fugitive hunter status amusing. Emerald grew up knowing Cass and I as a pair, travelling all over the country just finding a good place to hide, training for a few days, hunting the few demons that got in our way, packing up and setting off again.

I could only poke my tongue out at my best friend as I flattened my unruly bed-hair, tying it up before settling down next to her. Cass pushed her own hair out of her eyes, suppressing a yawn.

Cass had changed from the rebellious girl I knew in high school- I guess both of us have in that regard. Her natural brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, she was rugged up in warm clothes and she'd become my partner in crime once again. I don't know what I'd do without her- she looked after Emmy when I was gone, she cooked, helped me pack and travel, scoped out plans for us and looked out for demons and helped me study different ways of hunting them. I can remember a few times she was responsible for saving my hide.

_Which she just loves to remind me of... _

Admittedly, and even Cass admits this, she would probably be dead without me too. Townsville was completely under demon control, as was most of the country. Anyone that dared to get in their way ended up dead or enslaved. Even businesses had to hand over a large chunk of profit over to demon families. Humans were nothing more than cattle, and thankfully Cass ensured her own family was safe before running off to join me on my journey, but staying undercover the way we did was the way of survival- the only way we escaped demon attention.

They still have no idea I'm alive.

"Hush, you." I snickered back to her, nudging as I sat down beside her, watching the way the embers flickered around the sizzling pan. I poked the bacon, trying to be helpful. Emerald flew around us- as hyperactive as usual.

"_Moooommyyyy..." _She cooed to me, halting mid-air and gazing at both of us through wide, glimmering eyes. "When are we gonna train? You promised we'd train!"

"I know..." I groaned to her, but couldn't resist a smirk. "Can I eat first, please?"

She rolled her eyes, looking bored at trivial pleasures such as _eating _when she could be running around practicing her moves. I smirked, picking up a worn looking football by the campfire. I found it not that long ago and it came in handy. As soon as her dark green eyes found it she zoomed as far away as she could- disappearing in the blink of an eye- before I threw it as hard as I could, the tiny ball disappearing into a minuscule dot against the bright morning sky. She flew after it, catching it midair before flying back again, her smile only brighter as she held the ball in her hands.

"You're getting good at that, Missy." Cass beamed at her before turning to me. "You should see how miserable _I _throw."

I chuckled, snatching the ball again and throwing it once more- the ball disappearing along with my daughter. It was thankful we were in the middle of a national park and somewhat far from any civilisation- otherwise her 'playing' would attract unwanted attention.

Even in a demon-infested world, it wasn't a normal sight for a five year old girl to be flying through the air.

"How was last night?" Cass asked me, grabbing some plates. I twisted my lips, flashing back to my night at the club. A few kills, sure. But Jayden's words still echoed through my mind. We weren't that far from my hometown- and I still felt I had a long way to go.

Emerald suddenly hovered next to me, panting slightly but holding the ball expectantly in her hands. I waved her off as I took the ball.

"Go long!" I yelled, before flinging it as far as I could. She took off again, her giggles echoing through the trees as she raced to catch it. I turned back to Cass, my teeth scraping against my bottom lip. She could tell I was hesitant.

"It was fine." I assured her. "But... I ran into Jayden."

"_Jayden?" _Her mouth fell open at the old name, her head tilting curiously. "Wh...why is he here? He didn't recognise you?" I notice her stiffen, her face paling. "Did he?"

"He did..." I mumbled carefully. "But, it's okay. He's running with demons now, but he's up to his old tricks. He has no idea where I am, or anything..." I frowned at the words, my voice warbling with insecurity . Nobody should _trust_ Jayden, but that wasn't the issue.

"It just...brought up some memories, that's all." I mumbled. I couldn't help my voice trailing off. Cass handed me a plate of food, her face filled with understanding.

"Blayze?"

I just nod. The last time I saw Jayden was when I was pregnant, back in the city of Townsville... I couldn't get his words out of my head, what he'd told me. My teeth gritted in frustration.

It's not just about my baby, even though that sole thought keeps me up at nights. Jayden was from an era in my life where I was just a kid, a teenager still accustomed to throwing bad guys through skyscrapers, saving the city on a daily basis. The unstoppable, headstrong Green Puff- the one nobody messed with, the one they all feared, the secret weapon, the fighter...

Nothing would stand it my way back then. I hung with Jayden like I did all my friends- he was rebellious, mischievous and a little maniacal, but he was my mate. We were all like that at one stage. Young, carefree, bulletproof.

I guess Jayden was still that person- still unstoppable in his own way. He was a survivor, I had to say. He still held that spirit, ready to face the world with a middle finger. I guess... I was too.

_So why wasn't I out there like he was? What do I have to fear that he doesn't? _

"He got me thinking." I blurted out, unable to hold it back anymore. Cass stood up straighter, eyes wide as she hung onto every word. I bit my lip, feeling as though I was leading her to a death sentence.

"I think we should start heading back to Townsville."

**.**

* * *

**Butch**

* * *

**.**

I can barely keep my eyes open, let alone concentrate on the beautiful, steaming mug of coffee in front of me- but already I can tell it's going to be a crappy day. Brick's already in my ear about a new threat that's apparently got all the higher levels concerned, Brat already whined at me so much that I sent her packing before I even left bed, and I can hear thumps and crashes floors above me where surely Blayze has woken up in a similar mood to me- _completely lethal._

Brick rolled his eyes up to the ceiling too- his eyebrows soon following. He was sitting across from me with an identical cup of coffee, and despite my kid being in a foul mood I was grateful Blayze's destruction of the upper floor had interrupted my older brother's droning.

"_Really?" _He scoffed at me, taking a break in his lecture to give me a smirk. "This early?"

I drained my coffee in one gulp, giving him my own dangerous look from the kitchen table. It's a pretty big, sturdy hard wood structure that sits in the middle of the kitchen, and has been a base for a lot of discussions-slash-arguments in the past years.

"He waited up for me last night. I put him in his own bed."

He swore under his breath, still giving me that cocky snicker he's become known for. "_You're_ in trouble. You playing the bad guy today, huh?"

_Oh, he's pushing it._

"Shutup..." I growled, swallowing the rest of the dregs in my cup before slamming it back down. "He's just being a brat."

"Speaking of..." Brick trailed off, his eyebrows rising again suggestively... "I could see she was over here last night." Man I wanna smack that smirk off his face "How'd _that _go?"

"How do you _think _it went?" I spat back, narrowing my eyes at him. Trust him to encourage her over... "Clearly you didn't see her leave."

Brick rolled his eyes again, looking ready for another lecture. He always thinks I should hurry up and find another partner. Of course he'd find the worst candidate.

"Anyway..." He gave in and changed the subject, seeing that I was about to strangle him. "Boomer thinks we should be serious about this new hunter. More hunters are coming out, and they're learning how to do some serious-"

A crash was heard above, followed by a telltale thump, which even made him wince. I grabbed for another coffee.

"-Damage..." He finished off. He turned to me with that same troubled frown. "You sure he's ok?"

"Relax." I shrugged, ignoring the deafening noises above. "How many hunters have we faced off with before? Nobody knows about this stuff- and even if they did it can't defeat us. I dunno why he's so bothered."

Another bang sounded, followed by a thud, and- for a good measure- another crash, with what sounded like glass sprinkling to the floor above. Brick only raised his eyebrows at me, his crimson eyes giving me that familiar stern look.

"He'll be fine." I dismissed quickly, gulping down the hot liquid in front of me. I licked at my lips, anxious for caffeine. "He's just moody."

"Yeah well, you might wanna talk to him..." He muttered, and _that _made me tense up. Brick's never hesitant- my older brother never holds back on _anything- _so why all of a sudden does he look so awkward? I narrowed my eyes. If it's about Blayze, it can't be good.

"About what?" I growled out, threat evident. He shrugged, glancing at the floor before switching back to me.

"He's been asking..." He mumbled. "About...Buttercup."

I held back a yelp as the coffee I was holding suddenly splattered over my hand, scalding my skin briefly before sizzling- my demon blood softened the blow after the initial bite of pain. I didn't take my eyes off him- I merely gritted my teeth, holding back from snapping his neck.

My heart was suddenly beating very fast and very hard—so much that I felt it in my mouth. I gripped at anything I could- not even noticing when the cup I was holding began crumpling to dust in my fingers, tinkling to the tabletop.

"_What." _I snarled, very carefully and slowly. "Did you tell him?"

"He didn't mention her _personally." _He hissed at me very fast, as if worried someone would hear. "He's just been...ya know, asking about his Mum-"

My heart pounded very hard at that.

"_Why?"_

"I don't know, he just...he doesn't know why he doesn't have one!" Brick muttered to me, now looking very uncomfortable. There was another thump and a crash above us, but we paid no attention. "Look, he's just curious, ok? He's six."

I swore under my breath, suddenly feeling very tense. _Ok, _I can't say I'm _that _surprised- I mean, Blayze is a smart kid, he's got his own thoughts and ideas forming in that head of his. I can tell. It should be considered normal he'd ask about her eventually.

I kicked at the table, which jolted dangerously.

I just didn't think it would hit so hard when he actually did.

Brick watched me with a somewhat sympathetic expression, but really didn't get a chance to blurt out whatever he opened his mouth for because, a second later, we both jumped at a familiar wail sounding somewhere above us. Only a few more moments and a bright streak of crimson light announced my nephew's arrival, tears streaming down his face as he zoomed into the kitchen and launched at his father. Brick fell back in alarm, his son hanging off his neck.

"_DAAAAADYYYY!" _Bruiser screamed, as loud as his four-year-old lungs would allow. "BLAYZE HIT ME!"

I had to smirk at that. Brick's glare turned to me, now hateful as Bruiser sobbed into his shoulder.

Bruiser is a cute kid, I'll give him that. There's no mistaking that he's a splitting image of Brick, and we knew that the day he was born. Brick swaggered around months afterwards, so proud that a miniature version of himself had finally graced the world. He had the same wild auburn hair that hung into his face, the same freckled face and the very same dark blood red eyes- mirrors themselves of Brick's and Bane's. I knew the moment I saw him- held in Blossom's arms- that he was going to be a bossy, cocky, stubborn leader just like his old man, and ours.

...But for now, he's a typical four year old. Blossom even combs his hair in the mornings, and Bruiser actually sat still to let her. He wasn't quite a Ruff just yet...more of a sook. Just a kid.

And Brick _hates _it.

"_Bruiser." _Brick grumbled at him, grabbing a handful of his son's shirt and hanging him from it. He held him out at arms length, and Bruiser looked alarmed. He looked like a puppy being held by the scruff of his neck, and I stifled a smirk while Brick glared at him. "Don't whine at me. Stop crying."

"Buh-" Bruiser's eyes widened even further, and his bottom lip trembled as more tears threatened to give way. He looked miserable- his pale face all blotchy and his hair tousled probably from Blayze roughing him up. His hands curled into stubborn fists, and he began to squirm in Brick's grip. "B-BUT BL-BLAYZE HIT M-ME! M-MAKE HIM S-STOP!"

Brick rolled his eyes towards me, as if daring me to say anything. I just took another gulp of coffee. I could tell just by looking at him I knew what he was thinking.

Bruiser's birthday is in a few weeks, he'll be five. The same age we were when we began fighting off the Puffs and trying to take over Townsville. When Blayze turned five we started training him the same way- gave him drills, moves to learn, started toughening him up in case we get attacked. He started getting stronger, flying faster, hitting harder, his demonic powers began to show...

The way Bruiser's heading, all three of us know he won't be ready for it. It causes so many fights- at least twice a week I'm forced to take Bruiser while Brick and Blossom fight about it. He is constantly complaining about how soft he is.

"_Calm down!" _Brick hissed at my nephew, pulling him closer to snap into his face. He lowered his voice into leader mode. "Settle down, Bruiser."

But with one look from those darkening eyes Bruiser only whined more, kicking and shaking to get free. He even cuddled his balled fists into his mouth, whimpering with his eyes clamped shut.. Brick only twisted his lips impatiently, now pointedly looking at me like it was my fault. He dropped Bruiser and he caught himself before tumbling towards the ground, his face crumpling again in despair.

"Don't worry, Dude." I assured him. Bruiser turned his pout to me, so I put on my best 'soothing' voice- the one that works best on Blayzer. "I'll talk to him, don't worry. He's just angry at me."

Bruiser only sniffled at me, shifting his feet against the stone floor. That pouty bottom lip trembled dangerously.

"I'm gonna have _bwuises." _He sniffed, rubbing at his abused arm. He turned his gaze back to his Dad hopefully. The kid had these stares that stabbed right at the heart, I couldn't imagine Brick and Bane's blood red eyes ever being innocent, but my nephew managed it.

Brick only grumbled. I guess he was immune by now. "Then you'll live up to your name." He muttered, slumping back down to sit at the table.

Bruiser only growled at that, sniffing up the last of his tears and stomping off angrily, his hands curled into fists.

"He's such a sook." Brick growled to me once we knew he was out of earshot. "Bloss is babying him too much- I know it. We never had that kinda stuff and we turned out okay, but Bruiser whines about everything-"

"Sounds like someone I know." I teased him, my tongue between my teeth. He gave me a venomous look, but I only grinned back in return. I couldn't help it- he threw tantrums as easily as his kid could. Sometimes it was like my brother had only grown taller since he was five years old- the rest of him stayed exactly the same.

"Shutup!" He snapped at me angrily, blood red eyes flashing dangerously. "That's not funny! And I'm being serious. He has to toughen up if he's gonna be a leader like me one day." He frowned in thought, his face taking on a serious, stern expression.

I had to roll my eyes at my brother. Even though we'd grown so much in power over the years, forming a powerful trio with the demon blood that now ran through our veins- he was still the self appointed leader, taking on all the responsibility and barking out never-ending orders. If Bruiser was anything like his old man, he had nothing to worry about.

Another crash sounded from upstairs, knocking Brick from his stupor and causing him to switch that narrowed glare on me. I groaned in resignation, hoisting my heavy boots onto the table before screaming my kid's name over my shoulder.

"_BLAYZE!" _

I could hear my voice booming up the hallways, sure to reach a few storeys up. Sure enough the thumping stopped- the house was- for a quick moment- graced with rare peaceful silence. I heard his own angry yell back to me.

"_WHAT!"_

_Yep. He is very definitely pissed at me. _I held back a growl as I raised my voice higher.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

For a few seconds there was silence again- not even a _creak _to be heard throughout the huge house. But then-

"_Ooo..." _Even Brick winced at that splintering _smash _that echoed through the hallways as my son had clearly found the biggest, most expensive, thing to break. I had no idea what it was- or where he was- but it sounded like it was heavy- and expensive. "Him is going to have a _cow." _

That was followed by smirks from both of us, but I quickly shook myself- heading out to the front foyer to scream up the stairs once more.

"_BLAYZE!" _I yelled out to him, my eyes narrowed. I had to brace myself for _this _one. "GET DOWN HERE! NOW!"

Nothing. Even I had to admit, with my meanest yell, Blayze had some guts. I set my feet on the stone floor, and I could feel myself beginning to twitch as I readied myself.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME GET YOU!" I yelled out, my warning bouncing off the walls. I clenched my fists. "ONE...!"

Silence. My arms folded in front of my chest as I chewed at my gums.

"TWO!"

A moment's silence, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright lime green flash- a burst of light that shot across the landing and followed down the stairs, and before I could blink a familiar pair of bright apple green eyes were glaring at me- a defensive narrowed gaze that mirrored my own.

But his pale skin was slightly flushed, and despite the fact his lips were clenched together in defiance, he was holding in pants that showed he'd bolted as fast as he could just to make it in time before that final 'three' was uttered.

I couldn't help the grin that twitched on my lips. Blayze's stance matched mine- he stood the exact same way I did. I guess he's seen me so many times in a fighting stance, he just picked up on it. His thick black hair was splayed out the same as mine too- spiky and windswept, hanging into his face. He still wore his amulet too- Bane's amulet. The dark, almost black, emerald hung around his neck on a thin chain, under his shirt. He never went anywhere without it- he knew there would be _Hell _to pay if he ever did.

He had the same determined glare, the same clenched fists, with shoulders back proud, head held high- but with those bright, sweet, light green eyes- there was no missing his mother in him.

_There was no forgetting that. _

Blayze's gaze shifted awkwardly as he tried to hold my stare, and his feet shuffled against the hard ground as the silence between us stretched out.

"What?" he mumbled darkly, but still managed to look sulky while avoiding my gaze. I cocked an eyebrow. Anyone else who'd have such an attitude with me would be dead right where they stand. But he shifted his glare again, and now those apple green eyes were blinking at me dolefully- brow furrowed. I cracked a smirk.

"Noticed you were causing havoc upstairs..." I pressed, both eyebrows rising. He swallowed, twisting his lips. "And I saw your cousin looked a little bruised up."

His left eye twitched. Uh oh.

"He was being _annoying!" _Blayze finally snapped at me, even going as far as stomping his foot against the stone floor. His eyes narrowed viciously, fists tightening. I took a deep breath.

"Blayze-"

"And _you said you'd be home early." _He growled the last part through gritted teeth. Okay, he was definitely pissed. His glare was hardening. Amazingly, those eyes still looked nothing like mine- they grew colder, like a stone dark grey-green. Like sour apples.

I tried again. "Kiddo-"

"_And why was __**she **__here?" _He continued gravely, those steely eyes boring into me. _Dammit. _He saw her. He wasn't letting this go- like a dog with a bone, he was holding onto it until I caved. I let out an angry groan, now furious with myself. I _had_ to let her stay...

"Look, Blayze." I growled at him, matching his stance. His guarded eyes narrowed further at me, and I had to heave a sigh as I held up my hands in surrender, lowering my voice. "Hey, you got me okay? I was home late, I'm sorry."

His face crinkled at me, arms folding over his chest as he looked away. Not enough.

"I mean, I'm really sorry." I tried again. Hey, this was difficult- Blayze is the only person who has _ever _heard me apologize around here. "I got caught up working, had to take care of some stuff. We'll hang out tonight, okay? I promise, and this time I'll keep it. Honest." I held up my right hand just to show I was serious, and watched the way his lips twisted in contemplation. His glare snapped back to me, still sulky. I tilted my own head.

"Come _ooooonnn..." _I pressed, giving him a wide smile. "Blayzer..."

"You _swear?" _Blayze grumbled at me, fierce eyes narrowed in on me, staring daggers._ Jeez, he wasn't letting me off easy this time._

"Yes, Blayzer." I grinned at him, holding back a smirk. "I swear. Promise."

Blayze's glare dropped again to the floor, and he looked as though he was in deep thought as he left me hanging, me watching him with hidden amusement.

_He's so much like her. _

"...Okay." He pouted at me, but still threw me a growl as I gave him a winning smile. "But I wanna play _my _games- and I wanna practice flying!"

"Okay, Man." I said, leaning down to ruffle his hair. "You're the boss."

But he still held up that sulky exterior, his arms folding again as he eyed me off, as if studying me. "And _she _better not be there."

Okay, I had to laugh at that. Blayze did not look amused, but I dropped down to tug at his messy hair again.

"You really don't like Brat, do you?"

He shook his head, those sour apple eyes flashing angrily. He let out a squeak as I grabbed him, throwing him up slightly before immediately grabbing him back, the two of us airborne. He cracked one of those happy smiles, the same ones he used to give when I did that to him as a baby. He flies through the air at speeds he can't control, and I'm always there to catch him before he gets a chance to fall. He cackled at me as I held him, all anger gone.

"Don't worry dude." I smirked back at him. "I don't either."

**.**

* * *

**Bubbles**

* * *

**.**

I curled up in one of the chairs sitting in what's known as our 'common room' on the fourth floor, concentrating hard on the art book in my lap. After it became clear that we weren't allowed to leave the house, especially since we'd probably be captured/killed by any demons that caught our eye, Bloss and I tried to keep ourselves busy. I finally built up the courage to ask Boomer for some art supplies, and my request was immediately rewarded with almost every type of paint, crayon, pencil imaginable- with a ton of art paper as well. Since then, all I can think of to create are memories and scenes of past Townsville- the happy, cheerful memories that I wanted to portray and keep forever…this time, in watercolour.

I felt my tongue between my teeth as I dipped a tiny brush into my glass of water on the floor, and I stopped for a second to take in the damp picture in front of me. I smeared a drop of water along the brown logs of what resembled Fuzzy's cabin in the woods of Townsville Mountains.

Our room always seemed so quiet- The large, rumpus-type room we declared our sanctuary a long time ago. The Boys allowed the room to be ours, because we were restricted to the fourth floor anyway, and it made the days shorter…less like a prison and almost like…

A home.

I frowned as I stared at that smeared cabin, the damp pages wilting across my knees. A lot had changed. I could feel my stomach drop at the thought that I've become such a different person after all this, but I can't deny the guilt always creep up on me. _Maybe if I had put up a better fight, not been so accepting of this…_

"_Watch-ya doin', Mama?"_

My heart leapt into my throat and I jumped, my brush clattering to the floor. I spun my head around to see a pair of bright blue eyes gazing at me serenely, peering over my shoulder. Bliss.

She'd probably been hovering behind me for a while, and I had to give a timid smile when her face lit up at my reaction. She loves to scare me, I have to admit- I'm pretty easy to scare.

_You never know what can sneak up on you in this house… _

"Morning, Honey." I cooed at her, reaching out to stroke my girl's tangled sunshine blonde hair. I watched Bliss float upwards at the touch, and I couldn't help a brief thought flash through my mind- _I wish I could_ _still do that_. "I'm just painting...did you sleep okay?"

Bliss nodded, eyeing the colourful picture her Mommy had created. She was in awe, and floated forward to gaze some more.

"It's really pretty!" She squealed with excitement, turning those bright eyes back to me. Even though she's only three, I know my daughter is just as excitable and bubbly as I was at that age. "Can you add some pink?"

I had to chuckle, staring back at Fuzzy's cabin thoughtfully. "As a matter of fact, I can..."

I felt my shoulders relax as Bliss wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me good morning. My hand went to her hair again, and I gave her a disapproving frown.

"Sit down, Missy. I'll do your hair."

Bliss squealed but disappeared in a flash to get her hairbrush and bows, only to flash back to me in a matter of seconds. I pulled her to one of the giant armchairs and set to work, brushing her long blonde hair, my thoughts wandering once more.

I always wanted to be a Mom, but I never thought it would be with Boomer. Even though the boys like to keep us as uninformed as possible, I know Boomer and I have a different level of trust. We have a child together, and I made him promise when Bliss was born that we'd work _together _to protect our daughter. I mean, I can at least be thankful for that- that he trusts me and I trust him.

I also know the boys have taken over with the help of other demonic beings- and that they joined from the Underworld (or wherever Him and Bane were from) when the balance of power on Earth tipped their way. I know the world is now in turmoil, overrun by demons who were flaunting their power every way they could. I know everything that we previously knew in society had been flipped- there was no democracy, or free will, or barely any freedom at all. Police, army, politics- all failed to exist at the Rowdyruff's demonic helm…

And we know it's entirely our fault.

I parted Bliss's now untangled hair, holding my hand out for a band.

After Blayze, there was always talk of more Rowdyruff children to protect the legacy of their power- and once they had reached the top it was obvious protection was needed. Blossom fell pregnant straight away, and Bruiser was born. I remember how much Blossom had sobbed and cried that she didn't want this fate, and it was obvious my sister hadn't consented to the conception, and definitely didn't like that her child was born only to be a protector of evil. But every time I saw my sister and my nephew together, I know Blossom loves him more than anything. Blossom and Bruiser are almost inseperable, and I know on some level she must connect with Brick as well.

I tied up one side of Bliss' long golden hair, taking as much gentle care as possible.

I knew how Blossom feels, because not long after Bruiser was born I discovered I was pregnant. Even though I knew that's what Boomer wanted, I hardly felt ready at all. At that moment, it was no longer about Blossom and I but about my baby, my family. My priorities changed completely and I found myself leaning more on Boomer, crying to him about all the changes and emotions and him being there for me, uttering soothing words and rubbing my back- he guided me through it all. He was the only person I knew that felt the same way about our baby. And once Bliss was born, I dedicated my entire heart to spending all the time I could being a good mother, and giving her the best life I could- despite our situation.

Bliss grabbed a few bright sky blue ribbons- her favourite colour- and held them up to me expectantly. I felt a grin spread across my face as I took them, weaving them through her pigtails.

Despite everything- Boomer being a part of a trio that was running a dictatorship, based off a bloodline that was destined to run a corrupted, evil society- I'm still determined to give Bliss the best 'normal' life possible. I'm trying my best to be a great mother, one like one we never had.

I tied my best bow, finishing off Bliss' pigtails with a flick of my own hair- waving over my shoulders. Bliss glided upwards, swinging her pigtails happily. Everyone said she was a splitting image of me- pigtails and all.

"Thanks Mommy!"

I felt a proud grin on my face just as I heard Blossom enter the room, her own hair a mess of long, wavy ginger tangles and her faded eyes sporting slightly dark circles underneath them. I gave her a once over, and knew immediately she'd had a rough night.

"Hey, Bloss..." I said softly, turning in my chair to watch my sister sit beside me in her own chair. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Hardly." Blossom sighed, but gave her signature sweet smile regardless. "Bruiser spent the night with us, I love the little guy but he drives me crazy. Kicked me all night."

I couldn't hold back a scoff "I bet Brick loved that."

"_He _was fine. _He _snored the entire night..." Blossom grumbled, rolling her eyes. She immediately went to grab one of the books piled beside her- her own collection she had collected. With such a quick, curious mind and determined, restless personality, even being locked up in one of Him's castles in the middle of a demonic world didn't keep Blossom resigned. Brick had finally fulfilled her pleas by buying (i.e. stealing) every book he could find. Blossom spent most of her days reading, just as I spent most of the days creating my own 'masterpieces' and it was easily our own little pieces of sanity. It was what kept us busy in a house we were held prisoner. We have distractions, we have our babies, and we have each other.

And those alone made us forget, made us hold together and push on.

We sat in silence, immersed in our own thoughts. Bliss set up at my feet, colouring in her own books. Every now and then I felt her eyes flick up to check on us, just as she always did. Being the youngest (I knew the feeling well) she took comfort in always having us with her.

The house was just too full of boys otherwise.

Her tiny nose wrinkled as we heard a familiar whine.

_Speaking of..._

"_MAMAAA!" _Bruiser moaned loudly, a sharp flash of red light announcing his sudden arrival. He was beside his mother in an instant, planting his chin on the arm of her chair and giving her a pitiful look from those wide crimson eyes, tears on the brink of overflow.

Blossom turned her attention from her book to her son, her eyes widening as she took in his piteous expression. She immediately marked her place, snapping it closed.

"Blayze h-hit me." Bruiser whimpered, brandishing his bruised arm to further emphasize his pain.

I pouted for him at that. We both knew that bruise would last a while—Blayze hit pretty hard and demons don't automatically heal when a part of their bloodline injures them. It's part of their family connection…according to Boomer, anyway.

Bruiser sniffled again, cradling his arm. "I- I didn't even _do any'fing-_h-he's just being mean!"

"Aw, honey..." Blossom reached her arms out, Bruiser wasting no time in jumping into them. She cuddled her baby close, Bruiser wiping his face on her shirt. Neither of us could do anything about the situation. Blayze is much older and therefore impatient at his little cousin- it's been that way since Bruiser could fly and would follow Blayze around, just wanting to copy everything he did. Like his mother, he has a short temper and lashes out the only way his father taught him.

I feel for my nephew, even though we are all close- nobody can replace his mother. I can't imagine how much it hurts Blayze to see his cousins having mothers while he was only left to ponder why he didn't have one of his own.

"It's okay sweetie..." Blossom soothed him. "Blayze didn't mean it."

"You should yell at him..." Bruiser mumbled, his voice muffled by her shirt as he snuggled closer into her. Blossom held in a scoff, I wonder how _that_would go down with the green Ruff.

"I can't yell at Blayze, baby..." She grinned at him. "That's for Uncle Butch."

"But it's 'snot fair!" Bruiser wailed as more tears cascaded down his cheeks. "He's always being mean, and he doesn't have a Mom to yell at him!"

Blossom's mouth dropped open, but no noise came out. I felt my heart drop. I couldn't say what I wanted to. Blayze _does_have a mother. _A great mother, probably even better than me..._

Her eyes flicked to me, and I could only purse my lips and look away, feeling a sick, clawing feeling in the pit of my stomach at the mere mention of her. Our sister.

"Blayze...Blayze does have a mother, honey." I heard Blossom croak. "He...has a very nice Mommy. She's just not here...right now..." I looked over to see her bite her lip as Bruiser's eyes watched her closely, blinking innocently. "So...so Uncle Butch is filling in."

"When will she be back?" Bliss quipped from the side, now leaning in curiously.

"Uh. I- I don't know when, Baby." My answer was shaky. I felt my chest tighten, and wondered if Bloss was feeling as much pain as me. I grabbed at a one of Bliss' toys, holding it out to her. I struggled to find the right words. "Why don't you find some more paint? We can paint together!"

Bliss' cerulean eyes widened at that, a smile spreading across her rosy cheeks. "Okay!"

"You should go too, Bruiser." Blossom nudged him off. "Go help your cousin."

Bruiser gave her a pout but otherwise complied, resentfully following his younger cousin, slouching slightly as he flew after her down the hallway. As soon as the door snapped closed behind them, I reached for her sister's hand, only to find it clasping my shoulder. My eyes found hers, and I clenched her hand close as I saw they were dewy with telltale tears.

I gave a shaky sigh, feeling as though my heart was beating hard and fast in my throat. It had been a long time, but the emotions were still raw and fresh our minds. We both missed our sister more than anything- and without her it was as though we'd lost an arm, or a leg. Since Boomer told me I've never felt the same. Sure, we've lost ourselves in this prison, but we never thought we'd lose _each other._And now, we both feel we've evolved into something totally different- and we can't even share that with our beloved sister. I can't ignore the pull to just give in- just admit my sister was dead and to forget about her.

but we could never admit that.

"It'll never stop hurting..." Blossom whispered into my ear, sniffling as she tried to hold back her tears. She numbly reached for her book, her hand clutching at her shirt where Bruiser had cuddled against her.

I shook my head, sighing as I turned back to my artwork. "Never."

* * *

Bliss flounced down the grand hallway, gliding carefully with her paints, humming to herself. She was such a happy, giddy little girl- her daddy's pride and joy. She couldn't wait to paint a picture with her Mom.

Her smile widened at that thought. She swayed from side to side, humming louder.

"Stop doing that!" Four year old Bruiser whined sulkily, following along. His crimson eyes glared at her, his arms folding across his chest. "You're such a baby."

Bliss sniffed, closing her eyes and sticking her nose further into the air as she lowered to the ground, skipping instead. She learned a long time ago not to listen to her cousins when they teased her.

Bruiser lowered to the ground to kick his feet, dragging them across the ground as he followed his little cousin, scowling in annoyance as he stared at the ground. He was concentrating so hard on the hardwood floors below he yelped in total surprise when he ran into Bliss, smacking into her as she looked up at who was at the end of the hallway.

Windswept, spiky hair, black hooded jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a few playful bruises littering his arms and baggy ripped jeans with worn sneakers and his trademark amulet around his neck- Blayze was waiting for his Dad to come back from a meeting so they could finally hang out and train. He looked up at hearing his whimsical cousin approach, and his mischievous apple green eyes glinted knowingly upon seeing them, his right eye twitching only slightly.

Bruiser froze, his eyes widening as he went back to cradling his already injured arm. He _really _didn't want any more bruises, but it was hard to stay on the right side of Blayze. Bliss eyed him warily, holding her supplies closer to her chest. She already knew he was in a bad mood, so she was especially careful.

Blayze smirked, kicking himself off the wall and standing a foot taller than his little blonde cousin. Bruiser was only a bit taller, but barely reached his shoulders.

"Hey Little Cuz..." He grinned at them, his tongue between his teeth. He shifted his gaze to Bliss. "...Baby Cuz."

Bruiser snickered at that. Bliss gave them both reproachful looks- having mastered this expression from her mother. She stuck her nose back in the air, going to walk past him.

Blayze stepped in her way. She sniffed, turning back around.

Bruiser moved to stand in her way.

"That's some cool paint you got there..." Blayze grinned from behind her, his eyes darkening. "Can I borrow some?"

"No!" It was Bliss' turn to pout, backing away from her cousin's evil stare.

"But I wanna paint something..." Blayze cackled at her, grinning mischievously. His eyes flicked to Bruiser. "Right Bruiser?"

Bruiser nodded vigorously, already feeling relieved he wasn't in the firing line this time. With Bliss around, he could actually have ..._fun._

Bliss frowned. Even though she was only three, she didn't like the sound of this. Suddenly, Bruiser grabbed her from behind, and before she had a chance to let out one of her ear-splitting screams Blayze's hand snapped to her mouth.

* * *

Emerald zoomed through the air, pushing herself to go faster. The way she catapulted herself through the air, her stance, her technique- was all taught at a young age, so young she couldn't even remember when her mother taught her. Ever since she could fly, her mom was always right beside her- showing her how much faster she could go, how great she could be.

She had to grin at that. She could even remember when she could fly better than her Mommy could- when Buttercup could barely get off the ground Emmy flew around her head, following her on long walks.

Then she got stronger, she could lift her Aunt Cass up into the air (Cass screaming in protest at her body being in the hands of a three year old), she could punch through trees, she could dart into the atmosphere and back to the ground in a matter of seconds. Nothing made her out of breath, suddenly it was all about beating previous records, her mother timing her and teasing her, it only sparked a fire within her that longed to be the best she could be- despite being so young, nothing could extinguish that flame.

Snickering to herself, she could feel her eye twitch in excitement as she darted across the forest floor, skidding to a halt on the dirt-covered ground, spraying dust everywhere. She sped back up again, darting back. She was always practicing her stopping- it was easy enough to fly, but sometimes she overshot the landing. It was an easy mistake to make, according to her Mom- and she would know, the amount of times she had crashed into her.

She narrowed her eyes in determination.

_But I don't wanna make mistakes... _The five year old found herself thinking. _I wanna be the best! Just like my Mommy!_

She shot into the air again, hovering above the trees. Her mother's warnings rang in her head that she wasn't supposed to go above the tree canopy, but she always stuck her head above only slightly- just to see what was around. She was a great lookout for Cass for this reason.

She dropped back onto the ground, creating a mini-crater in the earth. As she shuffled restlessly, she could feel the heat within her fingertips spark again. She chewed anxiously on her bottom lip, glancing around carefully at her surroundings. Faintly, in the distance, she could sense her mother having a deep, meaningful conversation with Cass.

She planted her feet in the ground, shaking her black hair out of her eyes. As she looked down at her fingers, she tried to muster up all the emotion she could. That's the trick. She thought of happy stuff, the things that made her smile. She thought of anything that could make that power spark again.

Sometimes, the young girl liked to think of her Daddy. She knew she had one out there, and even though her mother was the best there was- she couldn't deny she wondered about him. Her Mom never mentioned anything, but she still liked to imagine what he was like.

_I bet he's really nice... _She'd think to herself whenever he entered her mind. She always struggled to capture a picture in her head. _I bet he misses me, wherever he is. _

A burst of green light exploded within her hands and she gave a happy giggle, holding out her hands. A sparking, green burst of energy shot from them and surrounded her- a sphere of protective light. She watched it, mystified, hoping her Mom didn't catch her. She closed her hands, letting the force seep back into her skin.

If anyone had been looking at that innocent little girl in the woods, they would have had to look twice to notice those innocent, pure emerald green eyes darken to a solid, daring black.

**.**

* * *

**Butch**

* * *

**.**

Boomer looked annoyed, and I guess I couldn't blame him. My boots were propped up against the heavy black marble table we used for meetings, and I was picking at my fingernails. Brick wasn't paying attention either, he was staring out of the window chewing the inside of his mouth. Boomer's hands curled into fists, his eyes darkening as he leaned forward, blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"_Guys." _He sneered at us angrily. "This is serious."

"Yeah, we hear ya Boomer." I grinned at him. "Threat. Hunter. Right. Yeah."

His fists tightened before releasing in an attempt to calm himself. He looked ready to strangle me, and I only smirked in reply. Brick stepped between us, looking bored.

"Boomer..." He grumbled to him. "Let's not blow this out of proportion. I know you're taking this Hunter thing really seriously- but there's a whole heap of them out there! You wouldn't believe how many reports the guys give me about hunters they've caught." He shrugged, rolling his eyes.

Brick may have changed in looks over the years, but he's certainly kept the same arrogant personality- the exact personality he seems to deem necessary as a leader. He stood cockily between us, his broad shoulders square and his deep crimson eyes surveying us carefully. He'd put on a whole heap of muscle like Boomer and I had- mostly from all of the battling and hunting we had to do to keep order (_but of course neither are as buff as me). _

Brick still wore that stupid hat on his head too, his wild hair squashed by the old trusted baseball cap. Maybe it made him feel 18 again, I dunno.

"Everyone wants to be a hero, everyone wants to be the saviour." He scoffed at this, and my smirk widened as well. "Hunters are bound to get a few lucky kills every now and then, but it's only because brain-dead teenage demons are running around." He heaved his muscular shoulders again. "Collateral damage."

"But it's not just lower levels!" Boomer growled at us both, his cheeks reddening. "It's higher levels too, whoever these humans are, they're gaining skills-"

"We haven't even _completed _our takeover yet." Brick dismissed him again. I noticed his crimson eyes flash with impatience. "Only the major cities- and we'll soon spread our takeover swiftly. It's already begun. They'll be knocked out like the rest."

"Fine." Boomer grunted, looking bitter. His face scrunched up to show he was extremely pissed off, and I found it extremely tempting to pinch his cheeks, just to annoy him further. Despite being a big, bad, powerful demon, he'll always be my little brother. He's still teased as being the 'baby'- the weakest one of us. And I was constantly picking up on him being the sweetest he could be to ol' Bubbles- he really was a sucker for that girl- completely whipped. It was as though she kept _him_ prisoner- if anything. Not to mention how much he dotes on that little girl of his. You would never guess he was a big, bad demon.

"But just keep an eye out, okay" He insisted darkly. "Rebellions are popping up everywhere, and I just don't want to endanger any of us." His eyes narrowed in on us, his voice icy. "...Especially when it comes to the kids, and the girls."

Brick nodded. I had to sneer bitterly at that. Blayze and I can take care of ourselves just fine.

"I don't want us to let our guard down..." Boomer growled again, sinking into the chair opposite me. "Are there many patrols?"

"I've increased the guard..." Brick muttered thoughtfully, tapping his fingers on the table. "But so far no immediate threats have been noted, especially around the perimeter. Majority are satisfactory with how things are run...so there's no word of rogues." Brick shrugged. "Just a few hunters- but again, they've been taken care of."

"Fair enough." Boomer huffed. "But just be warned, because I heard-"

A sharp, ear splitting scream cut him off and echoed through the house. We simultaneously winced. Only one person could give a scream like that.

A _sonic scream. _

"Aw crap!" Boomer groaned in annoyance, bolting out of his chair and flying through the door in a flash of deep blue light. Exchanging knowing looks, Brick and grimaced before following him.

**.**

* * *

**Buttercup**

* * *

**.**

A life with restricted electricity and telecommunications takes a while to get used to, but Cass pulled me through it. After a few months, we scarcely noticed the aspects of camping out in different sites every week. This is our life. This is our safehouse.

I pondered this as I looked around at the trees surrounding us, taking it all in. So quiet and peaceful- it was like there was no demonic takeover, the world was the same. Like nothing had changed.

"It's a big thing, BC." Cass sighed to me as we ate our breakfast, shaking me out of my thoughts. We were sitting on a fallen tree, munching on her extra crunchy bacon. "I don't like that you're basing this decision just on what some asshole has to say..." She frowned with thought, her sharp eyes turning to glare at me. "What if it's a trap?"

I felt my face split into a smirk, my cheeks bulging with bacon. My eyes wandered to where Emerald was playing over the lake- flying so low she was just skimming the water- zooming back and forth. I think she liked to see her reflection.

"I can handle Jayden...and even the lowlife demons he runs with..." I frowned with thought, my mind flashing back to the old scenes of my home town- my beloved battleground- the park, the city, even school...there were good times. I really hated the thought that Butch had destroyed everything. I sighed, swallowing and putting my plate down. "This isn't just for me, Cass." I groaned at the realisation, everything seemed to hit me at once. "The longer we wait, the harder it'll be."

Cass hesitated, looking at the flickering flames of the campfire before giving me a long, thoughtful look. "I don't doubt your abilities Buttercup..." She said slowly, carefully. "It's just- it's so unpredictable. We've only heard small bits of information on what the Boys are like, there may be worse, higher level demons out there- and I just don't want to lose you. I mean, what if someone recognises you?"

My lips twisted. Even when I looked at myself in a mirror, I can't recognise myself. I always wonder if Townsville had given up on me yet- really believed I'm dead and never coming back. _Maybe nobody wants a glimmer of hope. Maybe everyone already gave in._

I looked over at Emmy again- watching the way she innocently floated over the calm water, her finger dipped in the calm pool as she floated in the air. She splashed the surface sweetly, a smile spreading across her face. She flicked upward, a brilliant burst of lime green light following her. She was so sweet, vibrant with so much spirit. She had a sharp mind like Blossom, with the innocence of Bubbles... But she had passion and fire just like I did- mixed with the stubborn, fierce attitude of her father.

I had to do it- for her. For Blayzer My sisters and their kids.

"I have to try, Cass." I mumbled. "I know I've only had a few years training, but time's running out. I don't want Emmy to grow up in a world where we're always moving and she isn't given a reason why, I don't want her to grow up scared."

Cass gave me a trusting half smile, nodding her head slightly. "Emmy? Scared?_ Your_ Emmy?" She scoffed at that, and I had to smirk in reply. I looked around the camp again, just taking it all in.

"I need to see my sisters again, I can't let them continue to think I'm not there for them..."

"I know it's hard BC, I can't imagine..." Cass chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at her empty plate. "But just...don't jump into this okay? Maybe some more hardcore training for a few more months... Townsville is only about a couple hundred miles away from here- not far if we fly."

I nodded at that, feeling resigned as I stared out into that serene lake. My mind was set, determined and focused.

_I'm not about to let this go. There's no way I'm going to give up- not without a fight... _

"A few weeks..." I muttered, narrowing my eyes at the words. "And we make our move."

I heard her laugh, and I looked over in alarm. She was slightly tainting the ferocity and seriousness of the atmosphere. She was giving me a cheeky smirk, her dark eyes flashing with mirth.

"We're just going to attack the Ruffs- the most powerful rulers in this world at the moment." She snickered. "Me, the humble powerless sidekick to Buttercup- the headstrong, surviving member of the Powerpuff Girls." She sighed, her eyes rolling upward in what looked like a pondering, thoughtful glance. "We're really going for the big time, aren't we?"

I smirked back. "Oh yeah, Cassie...we're ready." I glanced back at my little girl, knowing she'll be thrilled at the new adventure ahead. We'll have to train like crazy over the next few weeks.

_I know she won't mind though... _I bit back a smirk. _Just like me, she just loves the challenge._

**_._**

* * *

**Butch**

* * *

**.**

All three of us halted at the doorway just in time to see a flash of green and red shoot past, followed by that piercing shriek again. Soon enough, Bliss' bright blue light flashed past as well.

I had to hold back a burst of laughter, my sides feeling like they were about to split.

Instead of her trademark long, golden pigtails- Blayze and Bruiser had pinned my poor niece down and slathered her hair in what looked like thick black muck- so much so that her hair stood upwards, looking strikingly similar to the Bride of Frankenstein. There were matching hand prints painted across her cheeks as well, followed by dark coloured splatters all over her clothes. Her cherished golden blonde hair was now stiff and black, spiked into the air and sticking out at all angles. And she looked horrified.

"_BLAAAYYYYYYZE!" _She screamed in horror, all three running passed us. Blayze was too busy cackling, Bruiser joining in. They turned around to stare at the screaming girl, matching evil smirks on their faces. Bliss was almost in tears, I could see she was trying to stay strong but her innocent crystal blue eyes were quickly filling with tears, her shaky hands touching at her hair as she grew more distressed. "What d-did you d-do! FIX IIIIIIT!"

"You look like Bride of Frankenstein!" Blayze snickered at her, waving his black covered fingers ominously. "Like a corpse bride!"

Bliss gasped at that, her hands going to her stiff, spikey hair with horror. Bruiser doubled over with laughter, pointing one of his own stained fingers at her.

"CORPSE BRIDE! CORPSE BRIDE!"

"SHUTUP!" Bliss squealed at them, dissolving into tears. She didn't have whiny, loud sobs like Bruiser, more innocent little gasps of humble tears. It was enough to tug at your heartstrings, especially Boomer's. Luckily for my little niece, she looked up through her tears to see us standing there, and she wasted no time in turning back to her taunting cousins.

"You're in SO much trouble!" She pouted grumpily, nose in the air. I saw Blayze sneer at her, his eyes snapping to the ceiling in disbelief.

"Oh yeah?"

I gave a little cough, my own eyebrows rising. I saw him freeze before he whirled around, all cockiness fading. I knew Boomer and Brick were giving their best annoyed glares, but I couldn't help but smirk. Blayze had a lot to learn about getting caught.

"Daddy!" Bliss immediately cried out to Boomer, darting over to him. Taking one look at Boomer's murderous glare, Blayze ran off in the blink of an eye, leaving a train of bright lime green light after him. Bruiser immediately went to follow his cousin, but missed the archway and smacked into the wall instead, falling backwards and blinking in alarm. He scrambled back up and bolted again, his own crimson light leaving a trail behind him.

"They ruined my hair!" Bliss wailed loudly, crying with despair as she fingered her black mess of hair. Even with her supernatural strength she couldn't pull her hair apart- the guys had really done a number on her this time.

Okay, I _know _it's bad- but I couldn't help but swell with a little bit of pride at my Blayzer. Already he was a terror. Already he was a spitting image of me.

Boomer whirled around to glare at me, catching my sly smirk. I sobered up quickly.

"Can you control your Satanic spawn?" Brick grumbled at me, but the corners of his mouth were twitching in a telltale way. I raised my eyebrows in return.

"That depends..." I contemplated mockingly. "Do you happen to have a crucifix?"

* * *

_I am_  
_Standing alone_  
_And it's me_  
_But you can't see_  
_Who I am..._

* * *

Heh heh. Poor Bliss is already getting tortured. Poor thing!

I hope everyone liked this chapter. It's my birthday soon (eek!) so PLEAAAASE fulfil my birthday wishes by reviewing and giving me some feedback! :D I'm easily pleased. Just click that beautiful review button and I'll love you forever!

Until next time!

**Love, Dino xoxo**


End file.
